Sabrina
by jean-grey18
Summary: JG's kid doesn't know J. she does start having these visions. who could help her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men characters. I do own Sabrina Summers, so bug off! 


	2. sabrina

Sabrina  
  
*Note: Sabrina or Sabine is Scott and Jean Grey's daughter. Jean left about a year and half after she was born because. up to you why she left. she just got fed up with everything, maybe the thing after the Phoenix or the honeymoon in hell, whatever. Anywayz, 11 years later, just pretend that everything's like how X-Men is now. Rogue is still a student. Logan is still Logan. so just think that all that Phoenix thingys happened 11 years ago. Sabine looks pretty much like Jean, with red hair and green eyes. But she still had that certain look of Scott. Sabine's powers: I don't know how to call it, but it's pretty much telekinesis, but it's like Paige Halliwell (from Charmed)'s power: when she says an object out loud it magically orbs into her hand.  
  
Read on to know what'll happen. (  
  
"Happy birthday, Sabrina!" Scott happily greeted his now 13-year-old daughter.  
  
"Thanks, daddy!" Sabrina replied, giving Scott a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" she asked.  
  
They were in the Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters' kitchen. Sabrina, or Sabine as most people called her, sat down on the seat across her father, Scott, or more popularly known as Cyclops of the X-Men. It was Sabrina's 13th birthday and she was having her weekly sit-down dinner with her dad. Scott was always busy but he made it a point to go out and have dinner with Sabine every Friday night. Since he was leaving for San Francisco at 11:00 p.m. that same night, he was forced to have dinner with Sabine at the school, instead of out.  
  
"Well, Ororo made fillet mignon and mashed potatoes for us tonight." Scott replied.  
  
"Cool." Sabine replied and smiled.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be a teenager, finally?" Scott said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I've only been thirteen for 20 hours so I really can't tell." Sabine answered, showing her mischievous grin. "It's even harder since my curfew is still 9:00." She added, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, that's something I can't fix." Scott replied, laughing.  
  
"Dad!!!!" Sabine said, giggling.  
  
"We'll see, Sabine, we'll see."  
  
"Fine." She replied as the room was again filled with silence.  
  
Only the two were having dinner in the room, which made Scott feel good. Having quality time with his daughter was important to him; he loved Sabrina very much.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to take you out tonight.. Professor Xavier wants me to check out a local shelter where there might be mutants we could take in here." He apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Sabine replied quietly.  
  
She had gotten used to her dad's late nights out or his work that lasted till the wee hours of the morning; it was just the way things worked.  
  
"So.. When are you coming back?" the green-eyed girl asked.  
  
"Monday morning. You'll have Logan and Ororo look after you." Scott answered, taking a sip of water.  
  
"As always." Sabine pointed out.  
  
------------------------------ After dinner, Sabine cleared the table and brought the dishes to the sink. She used her telekinetic powers to get Scott's plate filled with some food. Scott looked up. His daughter had gotten his plate even if he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Very funny, Sabine." He said smiling.  
  
"Just kidding, Daddy. Here." Sabine giggled as she put the plate down.  
  
She brought her plate to the sink as her father stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Sabine, I'd like to give you something."  
  
"What is it?" Sabine asked as Scott brought out a small jewelry box from his pocket.  
  
Sabine opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet. It was one of the charm bracelets Jean Grey used to wear. She left it in her drawer and Scott kept it ever since. Of course, Sabine knew nothing of this.  
  
"It's beautiful, Daddy. Thank you." Sabine smiled as Scott helped her put it on.  
  
"Could you promise me something? Could you take good care of this?" Scott asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Sure, of course, Daddy. Why? Is it made of white gold and inside there are diamonds that have supernatural powers or something?" Sabine asked sarcastically.  
  
Scott grinned. "Please?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Okay, Dad. Don't worry, I'll always wear it." Sabine hugged her father. "Hope you have lots of fun in LA."  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Scott bid his daughter goodbye.  
  
"Bye, Daddy. Take care." Sabine said as she ended their hug.  
  
Then, they parted ways.  
  
------------------------------ It was Monday afternoon, and it was back to school. First bell had just rung, and Ororo's students were filing out of the room.  
  
"Sabrina, wait." Ororo called out to the redhead.  
  
Sabine stopped and looked back at her teacher. She went back inside the room.  
  
"You go on without me, Ronnie. I'll follow." Sabine told Bobby Drake's brother.  
  
"Are you busy?" Ororo, or Storm asked as she walked towards the girl.  
  
"I have class in 10 minutes like the rest of the mutant students. What's up?" Sabine grinned.  
  
"Just wanted to greet you a belated happy birthday." Ororo told the girl, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, you're so sweet. Oh, thanks by the way for the food. It was so good."  
  
"Sure. You know, it's so amazing how fast you kids grow up. It feels like it was only yesterday that Scott left you for me to baby-sit every time he was out of town. You would promise to wait up for him even if it took you all night up." Ororo laughed.  
  
Sabine laughed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I was such a pain." She said, brushing the hair of her face and tucking it under her ear. Doing that revealed the charm bracelet her father had given her.  
  
Ororo noticed the familiar-looking bracelet and held Sabine's arm. "Wow, that's beautiful! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh, my dad gave it to me for my birthday." Sabine replied.  
  
The second-period bell rang, signaling that it was the start of another class.  
  
"Oooh, gotta go, it was nice talking to you again, Miss Mon--, I mean, Ororo."  
  
"Yeah, it was. Thanks." Ororo answered.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sabine walked out of the room. When she reached the door, she felt a sharp jolt of pain in her head. She collapsed, squeezing her head tightly, with her eyes closed.  
  
"Sabine!" Ororo rushed to the half-conscious girl.  
  
"Somebody help!" Ororo shouted for help.  
  
Logan was walking down the hall and heard Ororo. He rushed into the room. When he saw Sabine on the floor, he ran to her.  
  
"Red! Red!" he called out to the redheaded Sabine.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked Ororo, lifting Sabine.  
  
"She was okay one minute and then she just collapsed. It looked like she had one great headache." Ororo said nervously. "Let's get her to Scott's room."  
  
As they were doing this, a whole different thing was going inside Sabine's head. When she felt the pain, everything became black. Then, things became more visible. It was like she was seeing through someone else's eyes.  
  
All she could was a dark room,, and in the background she could hear a baby crying. The person was running, or at least hurrying as she was moving around the room. She opened a closet and grabbed a big duffel bag. As the baby's cry gets louder, she walks to the crib and sees a baby girl, not more than two years old.  
  
Then everything became black once again. [Vision ends]  
  
------------------------------ Sabine opened her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought.  
  
She started to sit up, then realized that her dad was in the room.  
  
"Whoa, Sabine, easy." Scott said as he helped her lie back down.  
  
"What happened?" Sabine asked.  
  
"You tell me. Storm said you just collapsed."  
  
Suddenly Sabine remembered her vision. Should she tell Scott what she saw?  
  
"So, what happened?" Scott asked his daughter who was lying on his bed.  
  
"Well." Sabine didn't know what to say. "I don't. really. remember. I was. talking to Storm. and then. I got this huge. headache." She tried to explain.  
  
"Probably from too much homework" Scott grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, maybe that's it." Sabine lied.  
  
Sabine looked at the clock on her father's desk.  
  
"Clock" she whispered, and the object suddenly appeared on her hand.  
  
"Shoot, it's 3. I have class, Daddy." Sabine said as she struggled to stand up.  
  
Scoot made her lie down again.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Sabrina. You might have another one of those headaches of yours. I talked to Logan and he's given you permission to miss his class today." Scott said firmly.  
  
"But, I'm alright, Dad, I swear-" Sabine started to say.  
  
"All you're gonna do is to stay in bed. I'll see if you can go back to class tomorrow. Now I have to get to my class. I'll see you later, okay? Be good." Scott said, kissing Sabine on the forehead.  
  
"Okay, Daddy. Take care." Sabine hesitantly said.  
  
------------------------------ It was 9:30 p.m. and Sabine was lying on her own bed. She had managed to walk down the hall and into her own room, the one that she shared with her friends Natalie, Rachel and Rain.  
  
Sabine couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the vision she had in Storm's classroom. What did that mean? Who was that kid and what was happening? She fell asleep thinking about all these things.  
  
------------------------------ Charles Xavier's Office, Underground, The Day After  
  
"I've already arranged a meeting with the X-Men. I hope that we can help you on this problem of yours. It's good to have you back." Professor Xavier told the woman sitting across him.  
  
Scott, Logan, Kurt and Ororo walked into the Professor's office.  
  
"Good morning, four of you. We have a guest today with us. I hope that we will be able to help her in her needs." Professor Xavier greeted them.  
  
The four looked at the woman sitting with her back faced to them.  
  
Is that who they think it is?  
  
"Good morning." The woman turned around.  
  
It was Jean Grey.  
  
------------------------------ Scott turned around and made his way to the door, tightening his jaw. Ororo grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Let her talk first, Scott." She said.  
  
He stopped walking and turned around. Ororo let go of his arm.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Jean looked down. She knew that this was going to be hard. Coming back after ten years was hard enough, facing her old friends was even harder.  
  
"Hello, Jean. Welcome back." Kurt spoke in his weird accent.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt." Jean said, managing to smile a little.  
  
She looked at the other three. None of them could find anything to say.  
  
"So, what's our new mission, Professor?" Ororo asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, um, Jean here has been working with an institution similar to ours." Professor Xavier replied.  
  
"It's called The Dome. It's basically a school for young and adult mutants alike. We give them food, shelter, educa-" Jean started to explain.  
  
"So what do you need us for?" Scott interrupted coldly, not meeting Jean's eyes.  
  
Jean looked down. She was just holding back the tears.  
  
"Jean needs to find resources, people who can help them." Professor Xavier explained.  
  
"Not everyone is as lucky as you people." Jean managed to say.  
  
"Okay, then. We'll start researching for folks who can help The Dome." Logan said.  
  
"Very well. Meeting adjourned. Thank you for coming." Professor Xavier said.  
  
The 5 filed out of the room. When everyone else was out of earshot, Scott grabbed Jean by the arm.  
  
"Why are you here?" Scott asked rudely, obviously mad.  
  
"I told you, Scott, the institute." Jean said, struggling to make Scott let go of her.  
  
Scott eased his grip but didn't let go.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what everyone here has been through over the past decade? When you weren't around?" Scott hissed.  
  
He let go of her arm, and followed her to the elevator.  
  
"What about the daughter that you left behind? The one you never knew?" he said.  
  
Jean closed her eyes; tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
After managing to gain her composure, she looked Scott straight in the eye. "I am here, because of the Dome. If you don't believe me, then don't. Those are the only reasons why I'm back." She said firmly.  
  
"Don't you wanna know whatever happened to Sabrina? What she looks like; what her powers are?" he said, coming closer.  
  
"Look, this is really hard for me, I know it's hard for you, too. But, please, I just wanna finish this and I promise you won't be seeing me anymore." She said, walking out the elevator.  
  
'What about Sabrina?' Scott thought, making his way to class.  
  
------------------------------ School Assembly, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Wednesday Morning  
  
The students were sitting in the conference room; it was their weekly routine. The teachers were standing facing them in front. Sabine noticed a new girl in the faculty.  
  
"Good morning, students. Today, we are lucky to have with us a guest who has come all the way from Sudbury, Ontario. Dr. JEAN GREY works at the Dome, an Institute that helps less fortunate mutants in Canada. I hope that you will assist her and make her stay here in New York comfortable. Thank you." Professor Xavier spoke.  
  
The students applauded.  
  
'Should I tell Sabine who Jean really is?' Scott thought.  
  
Storm/ Ororo/ Ms. Monroe spoke up. "Okay, children, you may now get to your classes. Good morning."  
  
------------------------------ Later in the afternoon  
  
Scott was walking down the stairs to get to the garage for his next class. His daughter was on the ground floor, playing foosball. Sabine ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Daddy!" she greeted him happily.  
  
"Hey Sabine." He replied, still walking.  
  
"So, who's that new girl?" she asked him.  
  
This made Scott stop. He looked at his daughter.  
  
"Oh.. The guest?.. She's umm, Jean Grey."  
  
"Duh. Is she your friend or something?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Scott asked, pretending to look at some paperwork to; avoiding Sabine's eyes.  
  
"I saw you guys talking by the elevator yesterday. You like her, don't you??" Sabine asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
"No." he replied quickly. "I mean, she was one of the first students of Xavier. She left before the X-men was formed. We're.. Old. friends." He stuttered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go, see ya later, daddy."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
'Okay.. That was close. Does she have a hunch? What if Jean told her?' Scott thought, unable to concentrate during his class.  
  
------------------------------ Professor Xavier's Office, Underground  
  
The X-Men, Professor and Jean Grey were having a meeting.  
  
"Thank you for your help, I hope I can get in contact with them as soon as possible." Jean said, smiling.  
  
"We were glad to help. I hope that the rest of your stay will be okay here." Kurt said.  
  
"So. let's look at the data on---" Logan started to say.  
  
The intercom buzzer rang.  
  
Professor Xavier made his way to the door; he looked who was there through the video camera.  
  
"Good evening, Professor. It's Sabrina. I'm so sorry to bother you, but can I talk to my dad?" Sabine greeted the wheel-chaired mentor politely.  
  
"Good evening, Sabrina. Yes, come in."  
  
"Thanks, it'll just take a minute."  
  
Sabrina entered the room. The happy-go-lucky girl smiled at the people in the room. The X-Men were her second family, the people who have taken care of her since she could remember. She gave a small smile to the new girl, Jean Grey.  
  
"Hi" she greeted everyone in the room quietly.  
  
What do you think was going through Jean and Scott's heads?  
  
The whole room fell quiet.  
  
"Daddy, there's a fireworks display at promenade tonight, and a bunch of my friends are going. Can I go?" Sabine quietly asked her dad.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Sabine. It's 7:30 already, what time will you be home?" Scott shook his head.  
  
"We're gonna be back really early, Daddy. Besides, Rogue and Bobbie are gonna be there. Don't worry, I'll be okay."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Please, daddy?" Sabine begged her dad.  
  
"Okay, fine." He said hesitantly. "Be home by 10, okay?"  
  
Sabine smiled. "Okay, daddy. Thanks so much." She said as she hugged her dad.  
  
"Red." Logan called Sabine.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, turning her head.  
  
She walked to Logan.  
  
"I got you a rose, but it's stuck in my sleeve." he said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Rose." Sabine whispered. The flower suddenly appeared on her hand. She sniffed it.  
  
"Thanks, Logan." She smiled at her other favorite X-man.  
  
"Thanks, Professor, sorry for disturbing you." Sabine apologized to the Professor. She smiled at the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"It was okay, Sabrina. Nice to see you again."  
  
Sabine walked out of the room. The whole time her mother was watching her, observing her every move.  
  
Everyone looked at Jean. She looked down.  
  
'I never knew she'd be telekinetic.' She thought.  
  
All this time Sabrina had no idea.  
  
------------------------------ "Wow, this is so cool!" Sabine shouted as she and her friends watched the fireworks display at the promenade, a new hotspot near the institute. They set up a little picnic on the field to watch the beautiful display, and food and drinks were everywhere.  
  
"So Sabine, your dad's finally chilling on you?" Rogue asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he actually allowed me to stay---" Sabine started to say.  
  
Pain shot through Sabine's whole head. She knelt down on the grass.  
  
"Ow!" She cried.  
  
Rogue rushed to her.  
  
"Sabine, what's wrong?! Sabine, answer me!" she said, panicking.  
  
"Somebody help me! Help!" Rogue called out to their other friends.  
  
Bobby rushed to the girls.  
  
"Help me get her to the car. We have to get her home." Rogue cried.  
  
"It's okay, Rogue, chill. She's gonna be alright." Bobby said as he carried the unconscious Sabine.  
  
It was dark again. Now the girl was rushing down a hall. It looked very familiar to Sabine. When the girl reached the end of the hall, she turned left. Now Sabine was positive she knew where she was, or at least the girl she was looking through was. She was in the Institute, underground. She saw the X-Men costumes. She opened the glass cabinet; Sabine found the costume really familiar. That was the extra costume. The one nobody wore. It was as if the girl was trying to memorize the image. The girl heard noise, she hurriedly closed the cabinet. Carrying her duffel bag, she ran to the end of the hallway into a passageway.  
  
Black.  
  
------------------------------ Sabine suddenly woke up. She gasped for breathe, trying to take everything in.  
  
"Sabine, are you alright??" Rogue asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. yeah, I am now. What happened?" she replied, touching the temples of her head.  
  
"You collapsed. I think you had another one of your headaches. Don't worry, we're on our way home. The Professor will know what to do about this." Ronnie told Sabine, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Thanks, for everything, you guys. But, please, don't tell the Professor, or my dad for that matter."  
  
"Why? They could help you, ya know." Rogue told her.  
  
"I. I. I have. I have my reasons. Please?" she asked her group of friends.  
  
"Well. okay. If that's what you want." Ronnie and Rogue said hesitantly.  
  
They headed back to the institute.  
  
'Everything gets clearer and clearer by the minute.' Sabine thought.  
  
------------------------------ "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate what you did for me." Sabine thanked her friends after getting out of Bobby's car.  
  
"Sure, Sabine. Hope you'll be alright." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
They all headed up to their rooms.  
  
"Hey Sabine." Ronnie called out. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks." Sabine told him as they went to their own rooms.  
  
------------------------------ It was Friday night. After nights of thinking about her visions, Sabine made sense of everything and thought that it was the right time to confront Scott about what was happening. She knew that she was having these visions for a reason, and they were somehow related to everything that was going on.  
  
They were having dinner in the kitchen again. Scott had a lot of paperwork and couldn't leave the school.  
  
They were quiet for most of the meal. Sabine was having nonstop thoughts about anything and everything related to her visions. Scott could sense that something was going on with his daughter.  
  
"So. what's on your mind?" Scott asked Sabine, breaking the ice.  
  
"Nothing much." Sabine said quietly, playing with her food.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Daddy?" Sabine asked, looking up at her dad.  
  
"Yup?" Scott answered.  
  
"Remember that extra X-Men costume you guys have in the Underground? The one you used to tell me that it was mine? You made a promise that if I was good you'd make me play with the costume." Sabine said quietly, not meeting Scott's gaze.  
  
"Yeah.. What about it?" Scott asked. He had this worrying hunch.  
  
"Was that true?"  
  
"Well, Sabine, you were only 4, you were still a baby.."  
  
"Then why is there an extra costume? Who's is it? Who's was it?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Where are you going with this, Sabrina? What's going on?" Scott asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. I was just. wondering." Sabine answered, looking down at her plate.  
  
"That Jean Grey girl, who did you say she was again?" Sabine asked Scott.  
  
"She was a.. an. old friend of mine, remember? You growing old already, Sabine?" he said with a grin.  
  
Sabine didn't find it amusing at all.  
  
"You said she was left before X-Men were formed." Sabine said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I did. I still don't know where you're getting at, Sabrina." Scott said seriously.  
  
"You're interested because she has telekinesis like you, aren't you?" he asked, trying to direct the conversation another way.  
  
"No." Sabine said quietly.  
  
"You know, you could ask her for tips on your powers, she's a doctor you know. She could really help you in the--" Scott began to speak.  
  
Sabine interrupted him. "She's not just an old friend isn't she?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked his daughter.  
  
"I saw her this morning. Talking to Logan. They seem pretty close. She didn't leave before X-Men were formed, did she? The costume. it was hers, wasn't it? She was the fifth member of the X-Men." Sabine put all the pieces all together.  
  
"Well. Sabine, let me explain-" Scott started to deny.  
  
"Please, daddy, don't lie to me." Sabine said, holding back her tears.  
  
'How could something so weird make so much sense yet still bring this big cloud of mystery?' she thought.  
  
Sabine stood up. She started to walk out.  
  
"Sabine, wait. Please come back here. Sabrina!" Scott called out.  
  
'I have to get out of here.' Sabine thought.  
  
She knew there was one place she could go to to set things straight. She made her way to the secret elevator, to get to the Underground.  
  
------------------------------ "Good evening, Professor, it's Sabrina Summers. I was wondering if we could talk, if you're not busy or anything." Sabine said, misty-eyed.  
  
"Well of course, Sabine. Please come in." Professor Xavier said over the intercom.  
  
He let the teary-eyed redhead into his underground office.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to straighten some things out and I think you can help me."  
  
"Of course, Sabine. Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair across him.  
  
"First of all, could this be just between us? I mean, my dad is probably looking for me right now, and the last thing I wanna be doing tonight is explaining to all of you." Sabine said quietly. She took a seat.  
  
"What happened?" Professor asked.  
  
"Well. okay. here it goes. Did Storm or Logan or my dad tell you that I collapsed right after Storm's class last Monday?"  
  
"Why yes, Logan did. He seemed very worried about you. He said you had some sort of headache."  
  
Sabine smiled, thinking about Logan; he was like her second dad.  
  
"Well. it wasn't really a headache. I lied to my dad when he asked me what happened. I didn't want to tell him what really happened because I wasn't so sure myself what happened."  
  
"Would you like to tell me?" Professor Xavier asked curiously.  
  
"When I felt the pain, everything suddenly became pitch black. It was like I was sent into this other world and I was looking through someone else's eyes. This person, he, she, whatever, he was hurrying. Like he or she was running away. I heard a baby's cry in the background. Then he or she looked into the crib and saw the baby. Then everything became black again." Sabine explained, bursting into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sabrina, this must be really hard for you. Would you still like to go on?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to, I think." Sabine said, clearing her throat.  
  
"After the vision, what happened?"  
  
"I was okay after that. A bit hazy, but I was okay.."  
  
Silence. The Professor was thinking of what to say.  
  
"There was another vision after that."  
  
"When did it happen?" the Professor asked.  
  
"The night we watched the fireworks display at the promenade. My friends rushed me home, I asked them not to tell anyone what happened." Sabine said quietly.  
  
"What did you see in this vision?" the Professor asked, listening intently.  
  
"It was like it was a continuation of the previous vision I had. The person was running down a dark hallway, carrying a big bag. She turned left, and I suddenly realized where she was."  
  
"How could you be so certain this person was a she, Sabrina?"  
  
"A strong hunch, I guess."  
  
"Where was she? Where was that dark hallway?"  
  
"It was.. Here. Underground." She said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"She hurried to the end, where the glass cabinets of the costumes were. She opened one cabinet; I remember distinctly it was the last one to the left. When she heard sounds, she closed the cabinet and headed out into the forest through the secret passageway."  
  
Sabine looked down.  
  
She continued. "When I was little my dad used to tell me that that exact same costume was mine and I would wear it when I grew older. I never knew the real reason why it was there. Until tonight, that is. I asked my dad."  
  
"What did Scott say?" the Professor asked, resting his hand under his chin.  
  
"He didn't say much. I was the one who did all the talking. I kinda figured I was correct since he was speechless. That costume, was that.. Dr. Jean Grey's?" Sabine asked Professor Xavier, looking at him.  
  
Xavier didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth? He knew this wasn't his job; he also knew that if she wouldn't know the truth now, its side effects would be dangerous to both Sabine and to the people around her.  
  
"Yes. It was Jean's." The Professor finally spoke.  
  
Tears filled up Sabine's eyes.  
  
"What does this mean, then?" Sabine asked, sniffing and wiping tears off her cheeks.  
  
"What do you think it means, Sabrina?" Xavier asked the girl.  
  
"I don't really know. I mean, there are so many things I dunno how to connect them all. All I know is that. All I know is that the costume was Jean Grey's, she used to be part of the X-Men and for some reason my dad didn't want to tell me this. But why?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"when did you start having these visions?"  
  
"Just after my birthday." Sabine answered.  
  
She tucked her hair under her ear, a habit she did often when she was nervous.  
  
The Professor, like Storm, noticed the charm bracelet she was wearing.  
  
"Sabine, where did you get that bracelet?" the Professor asked, pointing to the object.  
  
"Oh this? My dad gave it for my birthday."  
  
"Did he tell me where it came from?"  
  
"No, he told me to take really good care of it, that's all."  
  
"So you started having these visions after your birthday, after you received that bracelet?" he inquired, giving the teenager a clue.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what's happening?" Sabine asked.  
  
She thought and thought. and thought til she got a headache.  
  
"Professor, do you know why this bracelet is so important to my father?" she asked.  
  
"It. it used to belong to. to Jean Grey." He answered, finally giving everything away.  
  
Really long silence.  
  
"I have this really weird theory of how everything is related to one another." she finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes?" the Professor asked. He knew that Sabine was a really smart girl. He knew inside that Sabine had figured out the truth. She had found out by herself.  
  
"Jean Grey. she's related to me somehow." she had a hard time trying to say.  
  
"Yes, Sabine. Jean Grey. she's your. your mother." Professor Xavier finally said.  
  
------------------------------ Sabine knew it was coming. She didn't know what to say. She just didn't find it in her to really believe it.  
  
She tried to explain how everything happened.  
  
"So. everything happened when I got her bracelet. what does that mean?" she asked the Professor.  
  
"Jean used to wear that charm bracelet all the time. She left it to Scott, and he believed that you should have it. I believe that there was a connection made from the bracelet and you. Sabine, your headaches or visions as you call it, are signs that you are a telepath." Sabine looked up. She couldn't believe she had another power.  
  
The Professor continued. "You relived the events that happened just before Jean Grey left the institute. I also believe that you got your telepathic powers from your mother, she is also a telepath.  
  
Sabine looked surprised. 'Suddenly everything's changed.' She thought.  
  
"So that baby. the one in my visions. that. that was me?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, most probably so."  
  
Sabine fell quiet.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me about the bracelet? About Jean Grey?" Sabine asked, her voice filled with a bit of anger.  
  
"Everything was complicated. It was especially hard for your father because he loved Jean very much."  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the right person to answer you. Maybe you should talk to the person who owns that." He said, pointing to the charm bracelet Sabine was wearing.  
  
"In the meantime, I think your father is waiting for you outside."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him right now." she said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, for all your help. Thanks for listening." Sabine said, giving a small smile to the Professor.  
  
"It was my pleasure to help you, Sabine. I hope this situation of yours works out." He said, giving an encouraging smile to the teenager.  
  
Sabine walked to the door. She could hear Logan and Scott talking behind the door. They'd been waiting for her.  
  
She didn't know what to do.  
  
------------------------------ She walked out of the room. Logan and Scott looked her way.  
  
"Sabine, we have to talk." Scott said seriously, moving closer to his daughter.  
  
"Please, not now, Daddy." Sabine said, avoiding Scott's gaze. She walked past him, towards the elevator.  
  
"Red, I really think you should talk to your dad." Logan said.  
  
"You shouldn't have walked out on me like that at dinner." Scott said firmly.  
  
Sabine stopped walking, she turned around and looked Scott straight in the eye. She looked pretty pissed.  
  
"You shouldn't' have lied to me like that, Dad. You lied to me about everything. Now that really sucks." She said angrily.  
  
She walked into the elevator. 'I have to go somewhere, anywhere but my room or anywhere near daddy and the others.' She thought.  
  
She knew just the place to go to.  
  
------------------------------ Two knocks on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The redheaded girl came into the room. Jean suddenly became nervous.  
  
Jean was working on her desk across the room. She looked up at Sabine. Sabine closed the door behind her and walked to the doctor.  
  
They both felt very awkward.  
  
Sabine broke the silence. "I'm Sabrina, by the way, if you forgot."  
  
"No, I remember you very well." Jean said, giving a small smile.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I have something that belongs to you." Sabine said, digging into her pocket. She took out the charm bracelet Scott had given her. She put it down on the desk.  
  
"Where. where did you get this?" Jean asked, picking the bracelet up.  
  
"It. it was a gift from my dad." She answered, looking down.  
  
She sat on the chair across Jean.  
  
Jean didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know already. the truth, I mean." Sabine managed to say.  
  
Jean was speechless.  
  
"Did you. did you really just come. back for that. institute you're working for?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Um, yes." Jean said quietly, looking down.  
  
"You didn't expect me to be here, did you?" Sabine asked; a bit annoyed.  
  
"No, I mean, I did. expect you to be here. I just, wasn't ready to meet you. It was so hard to come back, this makes it all even harder." Jean replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you." she said sarcastically, standing up.  
  
Jean gently grabbed Sabine's arm. "No, please, stay. we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Jean let go of her arm and Sabine hesitantly sat back down.  
  
"I've been watching you lately. a lot, actually. I can see you're pretty good at your telekinesis. And you're only 14." Jean Grey pointed out.  
  
"13." Sabine corrected her quietly, looking around the room, not looking at Jean.  
  
"When did you first discover your power?" Jean asked; trying to get to know her daughter a bit better.  
  
"I was 5, I was playing soccer with Logan and I wanted the ball so badly it just appeared right in front of me." Sabine said, smiling a little as she remembered what happened.  
  
"But. my. power, it's different. from yours. When I see the object in my head, it just orbs into my hand, I can't manipulate it or move it to another place. It's not really telekinesis, actually. We just couldn't find another term for it." She added, quietly.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"I've. I've been having. these visions, lately." Sabine started to say. "The Professor said I'm developing a new power, that I'm a telepath. like you." She continued, looking at Jean.  
  
"So I guess you got those from my side, and not Scott's, huh?" Jean joked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sabine said, still quietly. She was too shy. She wasn't normally like this.  
  
Silence, this time longer.  
  
Sabine finally spoke up. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Jean didn't know what to answer her.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sabine got tired of waiting for people's answers on why she didn't have a mom; she got easily impatient with Jean.  
  
"Well I guess you're another person who won't tell me. Let's see, that's you, my dad, Ororo, Logan, and Xavier. That's ironic, coz last time I checked, the X-Men were my second family." Sabine shot Jean a hard one.  
  
"Please, Sabine. This is really hard for me." Jean said, looking down.  
  
"And you don't think this isn't hard for me? Right now I'm feeling like the whole world's been turned against me." Sabine burst.  
  
"No, Sabrina, don't feel that way." Jean said, trying to calm Sabine down.  
  
"You know, we were fine when you weren't around." Sabine started to speak. That hurt Jean so much; tears began to fill up her eyes. "I mean, I couldn't give one reason why you could've even thought of leaving in the first place. But that, that's all done. You have no idea how hard it's been for me, these past 11 years with this incomplete part of myself. And my dad, well, he's been there ever since. He's always been there for me. He's taught me everything I've needed to know so far. I am so sorry you missed that." She finished; starting to cry.  
  
Jean stood up and walked to Sabine. She knelt down beside Sabine and looked at her.  
  
"Sabine, look at me." She said. "Look at me." Sabine looked up and into Jean's eyes. "I know this has been hard for you as it has been hard for me, maybe a thousand times more. I'm just me; I make mistakes. That night, when I left the institute, I left because everything was too much for me already." She started to explain. "My powers were getting weaker, I couldn't seem to concentrate, and I had you to take care of."  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the rear." Sabine said sarcastically, wiping away her tears.  
  
"That's just it." Jean said. That made Sabine look at her again. "Don't get me wrong on this. You were the cutest little girl. You could kick a soccer ball just after you began to walk. You had the most beautiful green eyes, and you never complained." She explained.  
  
"I felt what you felt, like the whole world was turned against me, and I had no one to turn to." She said.  
  
"What about my dad?" Sabine asked.  
  
"You're dad and I were having some problems at that time." Jean said, looking away.  
  
She continued. "I thought that this was the only way I could fix everything. I thought, 'if I leave now, everyone would have another chance to start something better, something without me."  
  
"So that's your big reason? You left coz you gave up on everything?" Sabine asked, giving another sarcastic comment.  
  
"I wasn't giving up." Jean said, sitting on the table.  
  
"You were running away from your problems. Running away from me and my dad." Sabine said, looking down. She hoped that wasn't true.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Jean said, giving a reassuring smile. She lifted Sabine's chin with her hand. "I just thought that it was the best for everyone at that time." "And I've seen that I was right." She said, smiling. Sabine seemed confused. "You're a beautiful girl growing up into a fine young lady." Jean said.  
  
Sabine looked down again, and then at Jean. "But don't you get it? We. we needed you." She had a hard time trying to say.  
  
"Even if I never knew you, there was something inside me that felt that you were there. I know it sounds weird, that's just what I am, but, it's like, there was a part of me that knew you were always there, somewhere." Sabine tried to explain.  
  
Jean nodded. She hugged Sabine. She hugged her daughter for what seemed like forever.  
  
When they finally ended that, Jean spoke up. "Do you think you could give me another chance?"  
  
"That depends. Are you staying for good?" Sabine asked with a small smile.  
  
"Sabine." Jean said sadly.  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever. Let's just leave that for when we really have to talk about it." Sabine said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Her mom said.  
  
"Would you like a cup of cocoa?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that very much, thank you." Jean said.  
  
And they thought that it was going to be the start of a new relationship.  
  
------------------------------ It was the morning after, and Sabine thought that it was time to talk to her dad again.  
  
She knocked on Scott's half-opened door and came in. Scott looked up then looked down on his paperwork.  
  
Sabine knew that he was still awake when she and Jean were talking til the early morning.  
  
"I'm. I'm just gonna have lunch. Logan's making hamburgers in the kitchen. Would you like to come?" Sabine asked quietly.  
  
"I'm busy." Scott said coldly, still not looking at Sabine.  
  
"Oh. okay, well. I was just wondering coz." she started to say. She stopped, since she knew that her dad clearly wasn't listening.  
  
"Dad, talk to me. Why are you so quiet?" Sabine asked. Scott finally looked at her.  
  
"There's really nothing to talk about, Sabrina. Now, I have a lot of paperwork so if you don't mind." Scott said.  
  
"Okay, look. I'm sorry I left you at the table, and I'm sorry if I was rude. I was just having. a lot of problems." Sabine apologized.  
  
"You didn't tell me about the visions." Scott said angrily.  
  
"I. I. I didn't know how to. I mean, I couldn't understand anything myself." she stuttered.  
  
"Sabrina, I'd really appreciate it if you would actually tell me these things next time, huh? Didn't it even occur to you that I could've helped? And as for the fireworks display, tell your friends that would be the last time in maybe a month or two." he said firmly.  
  
Sabine's eyes widened. "You're grounding me? I didn't even do anything."  
  
"That's just it, Sabine. You didn't do anything when you should've done something. It's called omission. Besides, you could have another attack, who knows?" he said.  
  
"You think I'm the quiet one here, Daddy? Why don't you look at yourself before you start blaming others, huh?" Sabine burst. "I wouldn't even have lied to you or not told you anything in the first place if you would've told me Jean was my mom to begin with!" she continued.  
  
"You could've just said, 'Hey, by the way, that new girl, Jean Grey, she's you're long lost mom.'" Sabine shot sarcastically.  
  
"Watch your tone, Sabrina." Scott replied angrily, still sitting.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me she was even alive." Sabine continued, calming down.  
  
Scott didn't answer anything. Sabine felt that it was her cue to leave.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll tell Logan you won't be joining us." She said quietly, picking her bag up and heading to the door. She closed the door behind her.  
  
------------------------------ Sabine sat in Ororo's class, not able to concentrate on anything. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had to do to make everything all right.  
  
Someone knocked on the door of the classroom. It was Jean Grey.  
  
"Excuse me, Ororo. May I please talk to Sabrina Summers?" she asked as the whole class looked her way.  
  
"Of course. Sabrina?" Ororo called Sabine.  
  
Sabine suddenly snapped out of it. She walked out of the classroom where Jean was going to talk to her.  
  
"Hi." Jean began, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Hey." Sabine said, hiding her sad smile.  
  
Jean knew there was something wrong. She was telepathic, remember?  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh. um, nothing." Sabine replied, finally concentrating on the conversation.  
  
"Um. listen, I was wondering if you'd like. to go to dinner with me tonight." Jean managed to say. "It's at the Promenade." she explained quickly.  
  
"Oh. um, I don't know. My dad. he kinda grounded me." Sabine said, looking down.  
  
"He did? How come?" Jean asked. She had to talk to Scott.  
  
"He said I might have another one of my attacks. He said. it was for my own good. That kind of crap." Sabine explained.  
  
Jean understood. "Well, okay. Maybe I'll talk to your dad about it."  
  
"Yeah, if you could do anything about it. Everything's really not good between us right now. I know it's not good with you guys either. You'll probably just make things worse." Sabine pointed out.  
  
"Look, I think it's time the three of us sat down and talked." Jean said.  
  
"I. I don't think that's such a good idea." Sabine said. That was the last thing she wanted to do, it was hard enough talking to one of them separately, how bad would things go if the both of them were there?  
  
"Well, would you let me talk to him, at least?" Jean asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sabine said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I really should be getting to class now." Sabine said.  
  
"Sure, see ya around." Jean Grey said.  
  
And their conversation ended.  
  
------------------------------ "Scott, we have to talk." Jean said firmly as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Scott was eating lunch alone.  
  
It was just a few minutes after Jean talked to Sabine and she thought that now would be the best time as any other to talk to Scott.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." He said, not looking at Jean.  
  
"You know there is. Please. fine, don't do this for me. At least do it for Sabine. It's for her own good." She pleaded with him.  
  
"What do you know about what's good for my daughter, Jean?" he snapped.  
  
"She's my daughter, too, Scott." Jean replied.  
  
"She was, eleven years ago. Then you left. You've already missed your chance to be her mom." Scott snapped at her again.  
  
"I know." Jean admitted, sadly. "But now, she knows me, and I. I kinda know her. She told me you grounded her because of her visions." She continued.  
  
"It's for her own safety. Anything could happen to her when she gets one of those headaches of hers." He argued.  
  
Jean walked towards Scott. She sat down on the chair across him.  
  
"Is that the only reason why you're not allowing her to go out? Or is it because you finally realized that even your own daughter could lie to you?" Jean snapped.  
  
She wasn't pissed or trying to be sarcastic; she was just trying to prove her point.  
  
"I know how that feels like, Scott. When you suddenly feel so alone. Don't you think Sabine's feeling that too? Especially right now when she's just developing her new powers. She needs you. Don't give up on her, Scott." She said.  
  
"I'm not giving up on her, Jean. I'm protecting her."  
  
"From what?" Jean interrupted him. Scott finally looked at her. "From herself? Don't you get it, Scott? You can't stop all these things from happening to her, they're just how things work. All you can do is help her get through it." She continued.  
  
Jean looked down. "Now I know I haven't been there since the beginning. But I know how it feels like. and I think that I'm the best person she could talk to about her telepathy since I also went through what she's going through now. I can help her too, Scott." Jean said.  
  
She continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, and for leaving Sabine. I---"  
  
Scott interrupted her. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Jean knew it was coming. She had to answer his question. "That time. before I left. everything was too much already, you know? I. I couldn't concentrate anymore. my powers were getting weaker. I wasn't the best wife nor the perfect mom either." She explained. "I thought that if I left everyone would get a chance to start things over." She managed to say.  
  
"Does Sabine know about this??" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said hesitantly.  
  
Scott didn't reply. He just went back to finishing his lunch.  
  
"Look. I wanted to take Sabine out for dinner. tonight. at the Promenade. but she said you grounded her. I'm still taking her out, Scott. She'll be fine with me. I know you know that." Jean said, reading Scott's mind.  
  
"I also know she'd appreciate it if you came with us." She added quietly.  
  
Jean stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She knew Scott understood her, and she knew that he would keep the option of going out to dinner with them open.  
  
------------------------------ "Are you sure he said yes?" Sabine asked as she got inside the car.  
  
"You're not a kid anymore, Sabine. You can make decisions for yourself." Jean replied, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but. he's my dad." She replied, uncertain if she was doing the right thing.  
  
"I know that his opinions matter and you do everything he tells you to, but." Jean started to say, but stopped. It was clear that Sabine was her dad's little girl. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she finished.  
  
"No." Sabine said quickly. "I. wanna." she said.  
  
"I talked to him this afternoon. after we talked," Jean said as she drove out of the mansion.  
  
That made Sabine look at her.  
  
"What did you talk about?" she asked.  
  
"You." Jean replied, giving a small smile to the teenager.  
  
"I know he can seem like a jerk sometimes" Jean started to say. That made Sabine smile. "He said he just wanted what was best for you." She added.  
  
"Do you agree with him?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Of course, he's your dad." Jean replied, confused.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Sabine then asked.  
  
"I don't get you, Sabine." Jean said with a confused look.  
  
"Why are you doing this, taking me out? If you did agree with him we wouldn't be doing this." She explained.  
  
"I. you're dad grounded you because he's worried that you might get another attack." Jean said.  
  
"But I'm not wearing your bracelet anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but." Jean didn't know what to say.  
  
"Are you always this talkative?" she finally asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sabine apologized, looking hurt.  
  
"No, no, I was just kidding, Sabrina." Jean quickly said. "You just seem so hyper." She pointed out.  
  
"So. what else did my dad tell you?" Sabine asked, quieting down.  
  
"He says he just wants you to be comfortable with your power before he allows you to go out again." Jean lied.  
  
"No he didn't." Sabine said, looking away.  
  
"What?" Jean seemed confused.  
  
"I'm a telepath too, you know." Sabine replied with a small frown.  
  
"He's mad at me, isn't he? He's mad at the whole world. Just because I didn't tell him about my visions." Sabine said, almost reading Jean's mind.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you controlled your power, Sabrina." Jean said firmly, a bit pissed.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." Sabine apologized, snapping out of it. She closed her eyes, tears started coming down her cheeks.  
  
Jean looked at her daughter. "Why are you crying?" she asked, looking concerned.  
  
Sabine quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"I. I. It's hard, ya know? I. I just know why my dad's like that to me. He doesn't want me to have my power. Just doing what I did now to you is like the start of everything, I could do things much worse than that. I could hurt people." Sabine said, still tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"First of all, you're dad is proud of you. He's not ashamed of you having a new power." Jean started to say.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Sabine shot her one.  
  
"You're not the only telepath here, Sabine." Jean said, giving Sabine a reassuring smile.  
  
She continued. "It may seem that you're dad's mad at you, but, he's like us, you know? He can also get fed up with everything."  
  
Sabine nodded.  
  
"We should just give him some time." Jean finished.  
  
She looked at the redheaded teenager and smiled. She tucked Sabine's red hair behind her ear. "Hungry already?" she asked.  
  
She had already parked the car and was going to walk to the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sabine managed to say.  
  
"Hey." Jean said, snapping her daughter out it. "Don't worry about your dad, okay? If it'll make you feel better, I invited him for dinner, but I think he has work to do." She cheered Sabine up.  
  
"Hey, you'll never know." Sabine said aloud to herself.  
  
------------------------------ They got inside the restaurant.  
  
"Hi. Table for two reserved by Jean Grey?" she told the head waiter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Grey, but your reservation has been changed." The head waiter replied.  
  
"Excuse me? I reserved last night, I am very sure that it was confirmed." Jean said, frowning.  
  
"Ah, yes. But apparently your reservation has been changed." The head waiter explained. "John?" he called another waiter.  
  
"Please take Ms. Grey and her guest to Table 14." he told the waiter.  
  
The waiter led them to the balcony outside. That was the secluded part of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey cool, nice table you got us, Jean." Sabine said, smiling.  
  
When they got to the balcony, there was only one table. Two candles were lit and they sat down across each other.  
  
"Mucho cool." Sabine exclaimed.  
  
When they had settled down and had ordered, Sabine spoke up. "Thanks for this, by the way."  
  
Jean smiled. "It's my pleasure, Sabrina."  
  
"This. this is like a fantasy for me. being with you right now. I never really considered anyone my mom." Sabine said quietly.  
  
"It's okay, Sabine. Everything's okay now, I'm here." Jean assured her.  
  
"Am I late?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
The two girls turned their heads to the balcony door.  
  
"Daddy!" Sabine exclaimed, smiling. She ran to Scott and gave him a hug.  
  
When they ended their hug, Scott came into the balcony.  
  
He greeted Jean. "You look beautiful tonight."  
  
Jean's hair was in a French twist. Her classic look stunned Scott.  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
The three of them sat down.  
  
They started chatting as if nothing had gone wrong. They just acted like old friends getting to know each other again. Sabine knew they still had to talk about the truth.  
  
"Daddy." she started.  
  
"Yes?" Scott said, smiling at his daughter. She was almost Jean's identical twin.  
  
"We still have to talk about.. You know." she stuttered. She looked at Jean.  
  
"Talk about what, honey?" Scott asked.  
  
"We just can't go on like this. I mean. we have to talk about what. what happened before tonight." she managed to say.  
  
Scott's smile turned into a serious look and Jean cleared her throat.  
  
"She's right, Scott." Jean spoke up.  
  
"Look. I'm not saying that I'm not liking this. but. it. it feels so. weird." Sabine explained.  
  
Silence. Scott was thinking what to say.  
  
"Daddy?" Sabine made sure her dad was still there. He could just burst any second.  
  
"Look." he finally spoke. "I. I'm. I'm sorry. for everything." He looked at Jean and Sabrina.  
  
"I make mistakes, and the biggest one I've made so far is.. giving up on you, Sabine. And attacking you, Jean, for whatever reason you can think of." He finally admitted.  
  
He laughed a little, obviously nervous.  
  
"Chill, daddy." Sabine said, smiling.  
  
Scott looked up at his daughter.  
  
"I'm a mind reader now, remember?" she joked.  
  
Scott relaxed and smiled.  
  
Jean smiled at the both of them.  
  
"I'm glad that's behind us now." She said, still smiling.  
  
------------------------------ They talked about anything and everything under the sun or moon, that night. Yes, it did feel a bit awkward, but it also felt enriching and exciting for Sabine to have her mom, and her dad, with her again, together.  
  
They talked about Scott being a teacher, what Jean did at the Dome, Sabine playing on the soccer team, just like Jean when she was young. They also talked about Sabine's power. Jean resolved to helping her daughter to control her new powers.  
  
Sabine didn't want this night to end. On the other hand, she had a long day and she was tired. She slept on the ride home.  
  
"I. I don't know how to say this." Scott said while driving back to the Institute.  
  
"Say what?" Jean said, smiling. She turned to look at the back seat where Sabine was quietly dozing off. She used her telekinetic powers to move Sabine's coat from beside her to the girl.  
  
"I. I. I still love you." Scott admitted.  
  
Jean looked away then closed her eyes.  
  
"Scott." she began.  
  
"I know this is weird, but I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since you left. I mean. look at Sabine. She's your twin." Scott said, giving a small smile.  
  
"Scott. it. it's just too fast." Jean finally said.  
  
Scott sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry." He replied.  
  
"Hey." Jean said, cheering up. "I'm always open to new ideas." She said, grinning.  
  
Scott smiled.  
  
Who knows what might happen to them?  
  
After all, this was just the beginning.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Wanna know what happened after that night at the Promenade?  
  
A lot changed. No, Jean didn't move back to Institute for good. Much to Sabine's disappointment, her parents didn't get back together either.  
  
But now everything is just okay for her. Her world's not perfect, but she was happy with it anywayz.  
  
March 23rd  
  
Dear Diary,  
Jean's coming tomorrow morning. We're just gonna stay here at the Institute, to hang out and stuff. It's cool like this. She comes every month now, for a weekend. She teaches me how to control my powers and not read people's minds just for the fun of it. And I'm learning. but sometimes I just can't help it, ya know? ( Dad's okay too. We're not hearing wedding bells yet, but he and Jean are on the road to getting to know each other again. And no, I don't call Jean mom yet, it's too awkward. But it's cool this way. And, who knows? Jean might decide to move into the Institute for good. But right now, we have the monthly routine.  
I better get some shut-eye. After my day with Jean, Daddy's taking her out to dinner, and guess what? Somebody else has a date.! Ronnie Drake's not such a bad guy, don't you think? He's actually kinda nice.  
Catcha on the flip side!  
Sabine  
  
End. --------  
  
How was it? Please review, even if it's finished already. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! 


End file.
